


Shhh...

by MagentasNightmare



Series: Fun With Merle [6]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Merle and Carol SMUT, Merle is a Sexy Cowboy, Naughty Weekend;), Not sorry (I love Merle and Carol) lol, ge, marol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagentasNightmare/pseuds/MagentasNightmare
Summary: I know I already posted this under Fun with Merle so I apologize for re-posting it now but I'm making Fun with Merle into a series so it's necessary to re-post it for that purpose. This will not be a regular thing, just today in order to create the series.Love ya! Teagan xoxoCarol goes away for a weekend and meets a cowboy who she has some seriously naughty fun with. This is a Merle and Carol story and I know it's not everyone's cup of tea but I LOVE me some Marol and this does have a lot of smut if you like smut:)Anyway. Enjoy! Teagan XOXO





	1. Chapter 1

_**^Shhh...** _

_**Part 1** _

"My crazy aunt runs the place; you'll have a great time."

"I'm not wanting a good time; I'm looking for a quiet time."

"Well, you can have that too, whatever you want," Jacqui insisted. "An old farmhouse in the country is the perfect place to get away from it all."

"I agree. Three days alone with a good book is just what I need. I need to forget about that creep and just be alone."

"Good for you. Shane is not worth your time, but I get it, being cheated on always knocks a girl for a loop."

"Can you believe he called me frigid?" Carol sighed.

There was only a moment's pause, but Carol glared at her angrily.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, Hun. He's an idiot. You are not frigid. Not everyone is a freak in bed, and you should not apologize to anyone for that."

"Who says I'm not a freak?" Carol shot back in her little librarian squeak.

"Carol...come on."

"Shut up!"

"You were the one who told me you only just did it 'girl on top' this year. It's OK, Carol, everyone is different. You're just more conservative."

"I am boring," she pouted.

"You are not, stop being silly and go pack your bags. Aunt Cecilia says it's the quietest month of the year; you'll probably have the place to yourself and her cooking will make you think you've died and gone to heaven."

"This sounds perfect. Thanks, babe."

"Hey, what are best friends for? She owes me a favor anyway."

_**##################** _

Carol packed her bags and called the public library where she worked just to triple check that they didn't need her for the long weekend.

"We're OK, Carol. Just go."

She was quiet, a little shy and organized to a fault but it's just how she worked, at 30 it was hard to change her ways.

She hit the road by 3:30 on Friday. The drive was through a pretty area and only 2 hours out of the city. She turned up the music as she drove and sang along with the sad love songs, still feeling rejected and blue.

Shane wasn't the one; he wasn't her style, and she knew it wouldn't last but still, it stung. They'd only been together a little over a month, and he had become distant fairly soon after they first had sex. He was into freaky things that sounded unappealing to her. Carol liked the idea of a man who took the lead, but she wasn't looking for what Shane was into.

She finally saw the sign for the turnoff and pulled onto the grid road toward the farmhouse

A truck pulled in behind her, and she looked back into her rear view at the headlights right on her tail. She had a little Pontiac G3 that was more like a clown car than anything else. It was a little hard to keep the car straight on the grid that needed to be graded badly, but she managed it with both hands on the wheel.

After 30 minutes of white knuckles, she pulled into the parking lot of the beautiful old farmhouse.

The truck pulled in behind her, and she adjusted her glasses and nodded her head at the man behind the wheel who said hello. The man was wearing a cowboy hat, a flannel button down shirt, cowboy boots and dangerously tight wrangler jeans and she tried not to stare at his ass as he began reaching into the bed of the truck for his luggage. He eyed her up and down when he turned around and pulled a pack of cigarettes from his top pocket. She watched him intently from a few feet away as he lit the cigarette and blew a stream of smoke over her head.

"Little trouble on the grid there, sugar?" he smirked.

"Uh...yeah, a little."

"You handled it good; I'm just teasin'."

"OK...thanks."

She didn't know how to answer, so she just smiled and picked up her suitcase from the trunk of her car.

She lugged in through to the front lobby where Jacqui's Aunt Cecilia accosted her the moment she entered.

"Carol, right?"

"Yes."

"I saw a picture of you on Jacqui's Facebook. You're just cute as a button, aren't you?"

"Um...I.."

The man from outside came in behind her with a duffle bag over his shoulder.

"Merle Dixon! What the hell brings you out a day early? Martinez isn't coming out till tomorrow."

"Just wanted a night to myself," he boomed, bending down to hug her.

There was a flurry of activity, and Carol waited quietly and patiently for Cecilia to finish speaking with 'Merle.'

"Sorry about that, Carol. This boy just sucks all the energy out of the room when he turns up," Cecilia apologized.

Jacqui's Aunt Cecilia was a little round woman with a sweet face and a huge smile; Carol liked her right away.

"It's fine," she nodded.

"Carol is head librarian at the central library in the city," Cecilia informed Merle and Carol blushed, shrugging her shoulders.

"That's very impressive," Merle grinned.

Carol was handed a key, and Cecilia told her she'd be up with clean towels and some supper in no time.

"Jacqui says you'd like some home cookin' and alone time. There's a table in your room so I can bring it up to you, honey."

"Thank you very much, that's very kind of you."

"Such manners. Isn't she just the sweetest thing, Merle?"

"She sure is," he answered, still smiling at her.

"Well, thanks," Carol smiled, unsure how to respond.

Carol noted the grin and turned a little pink in the face before turning and walking up the stairs to her room.

Carol made it to her room and sighed heavily, social encounters like this were often draining for her. Confident people made her feel unsure of herself.

She took off her coat and hung it on a hanger in the front closet. The room was beautiful and old fashioned. The patchwork quilt, the lace curtains, and antique furnishings all screamed relaxation. There was a huge sleigh bed with a head and footboard featuring beautiful hand carved accents.

There was a big, comfortable red chair that looked like a perfect reading spot and a little table where she could eat in her room.

Within the hour there was a knock at her door, and Cecilia dropped off a plate of homemade chicken pot pie and roasted veggies.

"Thanks very much, it looks delicious."

"You enjoy that, honey. If you wanted to, you should come downstairs to the living room for a couple glasses of wine when you're finished."

"That sounds nice."

"The place will be quiet this weekend, except for Merle and Martinez, so hopefully you can rest. Jacqui mentioned your man troubles."

She shrugged and tried to smile.

"It'll be nice to relax."

"Well, I'll see you later I hope."

"Definitely."

Carol ate and sat for a while to read, but the room was so quiet that she felt a little lonely. She found herself thinking of the stranger who'd called her sugar. He was tall and strong, and there was just something about a man that confident that made her feel...interested. Maybe she was even envious of anyone who could speak that openly, she wanted to be more like that.

Carol read her book for a while and then had a quick shower. The shower was much needed, and she felt more relaxed already.

She decided to slip into her yoga pants and a sleeveless top with a cardigan. The idea in this weekend was relaxation, so she wanted to be comfortable to hang out with Jacqui's aunt.

She took along a book she was halfway through and walked down to the living room where the fireplace was lit, and there were candles all around the room.

"Well, hello there!" Cecilia chirped. "So glad to see you down here, honey. It's always best to have company when nursing a broken heart."

Carol looked over to a chair next to the fire where Merle was sitting, sipping a beer and watching a football game.

Carol looked back at her, and her face was red.

"I'm so sorry! I have such a big mouth! I didn't mean to spill your business like that," Cecilia begged forgiveness.

"It's alright," Carol insisted, sitting down on the couch with her book.

"I feel like such a dope. I'll get you that wine, dear."

"It's fine, really. Think nothing of it."

Carol nodded and opened her book, trying to avoid eye contact with Merle.

"Whoever let you go is an idiot," he said, not raising his eyes to look at her.

Carol smiled to herself, still looking at the book.

"Thank you."

Cecilia waltzed back into the room and handed her a glass of wine and left the rest of the bottle of Merlot on the table in front of her.

"That's the best bottle in the whole house; I hope you'll forgive my slip of the tongue."

"It's really no problem. Please, sit and have a glass with me," she said.

"You're a sweetheart, Carol. I hope you'll have a good weekend here. There's a nice walking trail if you feel like getting some fresh air tomorrow."

"That sounds nice," Carol smiled. "I'm sure this weekend will help me forget all about what happened."

"Merle and Martinez will be around, but they won't bother you, right Merle?"

"I ain't bothering nobody," he grinned. "I'm just here for the hunting."

"Merle has been a pretty regular guest here with Martinez ever since his Misses passed away."

Merle looked up at her, and Carol tried to pretend she hadn't heard it.

"You really do have a big mouth," he laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Merle! I'm not speaking anymore tonight," she announced, burying her face in her hands.

"Hey, it was years ago. Don't worry about it," he insisted.

Cecilia had to leave to answer the phone, and Carol felt bad for the stranger but didn't want to act differently around him.

"She means well," he said suddenly. "She just thinks of everyone as family, so she blurts things out."

"It's OK, I'm sure I'm not the only person to get cheated on," she shrugged.

"Like I said, the man's an idiot," he repeated.

She smiled and went back to her book with a little grin on her face. The stranger had eyes that looked right through her, and she liked the sound of his rough voice.

Carol had never been attracted to the cowboy type, but something about this man had her mind wandering like mad. It didn't help that his jeans were evil tight and his strong arms and chest were so apparent through his fitted flannel shirt.

Cecilia came back and grumbled that she had to get another room ready for a couple who'd be arriving the next day.

"I'll see you tomorrow, though, honey," she said to Carol.

"Definitely. Thanks for the wine."

The wine was going down nice and easy, and she got through 4 chapters of her book, stealing little glances at Merle as he groaned and cheered at the game.

"God damn it! Run!" he bellowed when his team was not performing. "Sorry, Sugar."

"It's OK," she giggled.

By 10 pm he was stretching and yawning.

"I better turn in, but it was nice to meet you," he said, getting to his feet and nodding to her.

"You too. Sleep well."


	2. Chapter 2

_**^Part 2** _

She drank more wine than she'd planned to, but it was hard not to enjoy forgetting. The more she drank, the easier it was to pretend she hadn't been replaced by a more 'fun' woman.

By midnight she decided to turn in since the fire had died down. She blew out the candles and wandered up the stairs to crawl into the big sleigh bed.

Sleeping in, reading, and maybe going for a long walk all sounded perfect for the next day. She yawned heavily as she approached her door and didn't bother turning on the light as she shrugged out of her cardigan and tossed her book on the nightstand. She was glad that she'd worn yoga pants downstairs, they would do for sleeping in.

She could barely make out the bed in the dark but reached her hands out until she felt the comforter.

Carol sat down on the edge and peeled her socks off before pulling the covers back and squirming underneath.

Warmth. Skin. Hair. Sound.

"Fuck!" she shrieked.

The word 'fuck' was rarely in her vocabulary, so it shocked even her.

She reached her hands out, and they landed on a stranger's firm chest.

"What the hell?" the voice groaned sleepily.

It was Merle, and she knew it, he was the only man staying there.

"I thought this was my room...I'm sorry."

She couldn't seem to move like she was frozen on the spot. Everything in her wanted to deny that he was sexy as hell and that it didn't feel bad at all to be next to him in bed. Carol knew she should already be on the way to her own room that very second but she hadn't moved a muscle.

"Carol?" he uttered, and his hand moved out to touch her shoulder.

"Yes..."

_**Just get up! Get up and leave the room...let the man go back to sleep.** _

His hand felt good on her skin, and he was generating so much body heat that she wanted to get closer. She didn't even know him; she didn't want things like this.

"You stayin', sugar?" he asked when she still hadn't moved.

"Right...sorry. I should go...obviously...sorry again."

She slid her leg off the edge of the bed and pulled her hands back from his skin.

"You don't have to," he said in a low growl that made her shiver.

She found herself laying back down and had no idea what the hell had possessed her.

He moved around on the bed until he was laying right at her side.

"You are staying, aren't ya?"

"I think so."

"You OK with this?" he asked.

"Yes."

"You're really pretty."

"Thanks."

"So...what do you want, Carol?"

"I don't know."

"I think you do; I just think you're too shy to say it."

"Probably."

"Did you want me to help you forget that the idiot who messed around on you ever existed? Cause I'd sure like to try if you wanted me to."

"Yes...I need to forget."

"Sometimes forgetting for one night is all it takes."

He was hot like fire and making her blood burn from the top of her head all the way down to her toes. She could feel his skin next to her, and if she wasn't mistaken he was sleeping nude, she could just tell.

He smelled good, masculine and arousing.

He moved slowly over her until one of his bare thighs was between hers, and she made a soft little moan under her breath as his mouth came closer.

"You're kinda shy, aren't ya?"

She could tell he was grinning just from how his voice sounded and she nodded in the dark.

"Yes."

"That's OK. Shy is just fine with me."

She could feel his hand on her waist, then moving slowly down her hip and she sighed.

He was so close, and she could feel his warm breath against her skin.

He took her right hand and then her left and raised them over her head slowly. She wondered briefly if this was a really bad idea, but then he kissed her mouth so softly it was just a feather-light touch.

He wasn't holding her hands down with any pressure; he was just holding them. It didn't feel threatening to her; it felt sexy as hell.

His lips pressed against hers and then he slid his tongue into her willing mouth.

His thigh moved up further between hers, and a sweet sensation flooded her core.

He was big and strong, but somehow she just knew that he'd stop the second that she asked him to.

His hands finally moved back down her arms as he continued to kiss her and she decided to touch him back.

Carol lay her hands on his bare waist, and sure enough, he was completely naked. His skin was so hot; she had a vision of the devil in her mind leading her to hell.

He bit softly at her throat, and her hands moved down the small of his back to his ass.

She knew that she didn't want it to stop and unless he stopped it they'd be going all the way.

"You tell me to stop if you want me to," he explained.

"OK."

With that, he moved his other thigh between hers and pushed her legs open with his own. She couldn't contain the moan that escaped her.

He took her by her hips and pulled her up closer to his needy cock, and she surrendered to his will.

"Are you a cowboy?" she asked.

He laughed a little, and she felt goofy for asking.

"I'm a rancher, but I do wrangle some cattle so yeah...I'm a cowboy."

"Oh."

He thrust himself against her, and she was silenced by lust. She could feel his hard dick pressing against the crotch of her yoga pants as his tongue burned across her throat.

She had to touch him then; she just had to.

Carol threaded her fingers into his hair with her left hand and then moved her right hand down between them.

She felt her heart rate climbing to dangerous heights as her fingers curled around his huge cock.

The only thought she was capable of was _**Fuuuuck yes!**_

Again, the word she seldom ever used was all that came to mind.

She moved her hand in a desperate rhythm, up and down his length and he growled into her neck.

"You gonna let me give it to you?" he asked.

"Yes...I want it."

"You being a naughty librarian this weekend?" he groaned as she worked his dick between her open legs.

"Yes."

Merle moved back on his knees and pulled her to a sitting position where he whisked her shirt over her head and moved in close to remove her bra.

For a split second, she was about to cover her chest, but it was dark for the most part, as her eyes had adjusted to the room.

He held her up with his strong hands on her back and kissed from her neck to her breasts.

His breath was rapid, and his mouth moved hungrily over her skin. She found herself not needing to think or move; he moved her where he wanted her.

He pulled her onto his lap to straddle his hardness teasingly through the thin material of her pants.

Merle licked each of her nipples and then sucked softly, pushing her further into the madness.

She clung to his head and moved her hips over his dick eliciting a groan from him that gave her goosebumps.

Merle slid his hands up her sides to her armpits and pushed her up till she was standing on the bed. She had no idea what was happening until he reached up and started to urge her pants down her legs.

She touched his head and could feel her thighs trembling with desire. He nudged her the half step back to the wall, and she rested her weight on the top of the headboard.

He licked slowly up her calf, and a squeak of surprise escaped her.

"Too much?" he asked.

"No, don't stop."

Her eyes had adjusted enough that she could see him naked in dim light and she wanted his dick so bad it was starting to hurt.

There was a pulse beating steadily in her core, and she knew she was wet for him, she could feel it against her skin.

"I don't do things like this," she panted.

"Sure you do, just look at ya," he winked.

He kissed her knee, and her head moved back as her eyes closed.

Her thighs were slid open, and he made his way closer and closer to her damp panties, and she almost felt embarrassed.

He kissed the wet material and straight up growled under his breath, and it made her jump.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Ain't nothing wrong with this, sugar."

He pressed his mouth to the wet material again, and she moaned into it.

"Not so shy now," he smirked.

"Still a little shy...but I can't help wanting you."

"Don't try to help it. I'm gonna wipe your memory clean."

He ran his hands under her thighs and licked along the elastic of her underwear as she breathed heavier for more.

"Up."

He said just that one word, and she obeyed as he pulled her panties down her legs. Naked and wet, on a bed with a stranger was not her MO.

She didn't know this woman, and she didn't care.

Carol leaned back on the headboard, and he lifted her legs up onto his shoulder as he came in close to taste her.

"Jesus...I..."

"You OK?"

"Yes."

And then he made the sexiest sound she'd ever heard. A plea for willing submission.

Not demanding, just a suggestion for her to give in and let him please her.

"Shhh..."

His tongue delved into her wet heat so slowly it was agonizing.

"Mmmmm..."

She grabbed his hair and tried to stop her legs shaking.

Shane had been rough when he did this, and it didn't feel good, it had left her gun-shy.

"Relax, sugar. It's gonna feel good if you let it."

Every single thing he said was sexy as hell, and she leaned her weight back against the wall.

He touched her at the same time as he licked and she couldn't believe how intense it all felt.

She let her legs open a little further, and he slipped his middle finger inside her.

She hissed and bit her bottom lip, knowing she was about to cum. It was right in front of her; she just needed to grab it.

"Say my name," he demanded.

She'd never been asked this before, but she had no problem with it, she wanted to give him what he needed too.

"Merle..." she uttered in a voice dripping with need.

"Tell me it feels good."

"It feels so good, Merle...so damn good."

He continued to tease her and stroked a spot inside her that was dragging her to the door of the plane. Soon she'd be pushed out and praying she had a parachute as the earth came closer second by second.

"Tell me what you're thinking. What do you want?"

"I want you inside me...I want it now."

"Right now? Don't want to cum first?"

"I...I want to cum with you inside me."

"Damn!"

He pulled her down onto his lap, and he crossed his legs.

She straddled his open thighs and felt his dick pressing just a little to the left of where she wanted him.

She presumed there would be a condom involved soon, but she took a moment to kiss him feverishly and roll her hips on his lap, teasing his dick.

"I gotta get inside you," he moaned.

He picked her up and lay her down as he grabbed his duffle bag from the floor next to the bed.

He became desperate, and she found it sexy that way he tore the wrapper open and forced the condom onto his dick like he'd die without her body.

"You still in?" he asked, nudging her legs apart and lining himself up with her.

"Yes."

He thrust into her, and she arched her back off the mattress and whined like she'd never heard from herself before.

His dick was huge and pressed against her inner walls from every angle.

"Oh damn!" she hissed.

"You OK?"

"Yes. Don't stop!"

He pressed on into her, and she fell weak in his arms, trying to contain the pressure of him inside her.

/

She was so sweet and innocent, and he couldn't believe she had agreed to stay.

He kissed her and groaned as he drove a little harder into her heat. He couldn't get his head around any grown woman being this tight; his dick was throbbing from the pressure.

This was not the way he saw it going down the first time after his wife died. He hadn't even tried with anyone yet even though he'd thought about it. It had been years, but every single time he tried to make an actual move it just felt like a betrayal.

Carol had looked good to him, and he thought about hitting on her, but he likely wouldn't have, he was scared to move forward.

The cold hard truth was that if she hadn't just climbed into his bed just then, he never would have had the guts to really try with her.

Something about a beautiful woman laying right next to him again was irresistible. He'd forgotten how it felt and he wanted her to stay instantaneously.

He rolled over so that she was on top of him and he loved how into it she was now. She leaned over him and kissed his neck sweetly as she moved her hips over him. His hands held her thighs tight, and he breathed in the sweet scent of her shampoo or perfume, he didn't know which it was; it just smelled good.

Merle lifted his head to bring his mouth to her breasts, and she hissed, holding his head up with one arm. He could tell this was the ticket cause everything changed in the way she moved, it was suddenly much more intense.

He could tell she was close; he could feel it and hear it in her voice, so he kept it up, sucking softly at her nipples and holding her to his hungry mouth.

"Mmmm...oh..."

"Come on, sugar...let it go..."

She came, and it was nothing short of perfect.

She kissed him as it happened and moaned into his mouth. He could feel her body contracting on his dick, and he knew he was close too.

When she began to settle he rolled her under him again and paused to look at her face, he could see her expression, and it was just as he'd hoped.

She was smiling, a genuine and beautiful smile.

He finished up slower and just took his time, climbing the hill of pleasure like he couldn't care less when he reached the top.

As he finally did get there, the view was one he wanted to see again.

"Merle...it's so good...you feel so good..." she repeated, and it did wonders for his ego.

He came hard, grunting and groaning for his life.

/

In the uncomfortable silence that followed, he wrapped her up in the blanket and held her tight. He didn't want her running off and feeling used after being dumped.

He asked her to stay the night, and she agreed. He missed so much just being able to hold someone at night. It felt like he hadn't had a proper night's sleep in the three years since Fiona died.

It was going to be very awkward when Martinez showed up; he had no idea how to handle telling him. He hadn't planned on this either; it was just a beautiful accident.

"I know this sounds bad, but I needed that," she sighed, holding his hand to her chest and breathing softer.

"Nothing wrong with needing this. I did too; you have no idea."

He kissed the back of her neck, and she smiled to herself. One night stands were not her thing by any stretch, but this felt good, no matter what it was.

/

The early morning light brought with it reality, and she knew it was probably a good idea to go back to her room. She knew he was expecting a friend, so she sat up, gathered her clothes and got dressed.

It felt like she should regret it but she didn't. She felt better about herself, and she needed that. Carol liked him...what little she knew anyway.

When she looked back at him, he was smiling up at her and pulled her back to sit on the bed for a moment.

"You sneakin' off?" he asked.

"I could use a shower, but maybe I could see you later?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm hunting today, and I have company coming, but I'll definitely try to see you tonight."

"Of course," she nodded. "Have a good day then."

"You too...hope I helped you forget."

"You did."

He pulled her closer and kissed her slowly, holding her face before letting her go.


	3. Chapter 3

_**^Part 3** _

She went back to her room and luckily Cecilia didn't notice by the looks of it. Carol wasn't ashamed, but she still liked to keep her business private, not that she normally had business like this.

She took a shower and ran her hands over her skin slowly, replaying his touch. She knew it was a casual thing, she was a grown up but still, it was so hot and so nice.

Carol planned to spend the day reading; she wanted to enjoy her alone time just like she had promised herself.

A knock at her door an hour later made her jump, and she pulled on a housecoat over her sweats before answering.

"Brought you some breakfast, honey."

Cecilia wheeled in a tray with fruit, toast, scrambled eggs, juice, and coffee.

"Oh my goodness! Thanks so much. This looks perfect."

"No problem. You enjoy your relaxation today, and maybe we can have a glass of the vino tonight."

"Sounds wonderful. Thanks."

She closed the door and tried not to focus on the fact that Merle was only on the other side of the wall.

Carol ate her breakfast and drank the coffee as she looked out the front window at the woods and the garden. It was idyllic, and she smiled at the sun shining brightly in the sky.

She lay back on her bed and tried to read, but she kept thinking of the night before and stopping to grin to herself. There was no reason to think it would ever be more than just that one night but still, it had felt so good it was impossible not to want more.

Nobody ever touched her the way he did, so strong and skilled but gentle.

She heard a car pull up outside around noon and walked to the window to see if it was Merle's friend or the couple who were supposed to be coming.

She watched as a very muscular man got out of a van and unloaded hunting gear, this was obviously Merle's friend.

She stood for a moment and watched as he carried a few loads of gear inside and then heard him walking up the steps.

He unloaded things into his room for the next few minutes and then she heard him bang on Merle's door.

She found herself thinking the walls were paper thin for her to be able to hear everything and she hoped that Cecilia hadn't heard them in the night.

Carol returned to her book but soon found that she could hear the two men speaking through the wall behind her headboard.

"You ready to get out there?"

"Yep. Just gimme a minute to grab my rifle."

"Should be deer in the woods at least. Good thing Cece has that walk-in deep freeze for us."

"It's the best reason to come here besides the awesome food."

"Wait, what's this?"

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing. This is a woman's sweater."

Carol looked around, and sure enough, she'd left her cardigan in his room, but she wondered why Merle sounded so evasive.

"Did you bring someone? You didn't say you're seeing anyone."

"I'm not. It must belong to someone else who stayed in this room. I only just came in last night and crashed so I probably just didn't see it."

"Oh. I didn't figure you'd be seeing someone else already."

"Someday I will, though. It has been three years."

"Doesn't feel that long. Are you ready to move on then? I don't think Fiona ever would if anything happened to you. She was a devoted woman."

"I know that but..."

"But what?"

"I miss her, I always will, but I get lonely."

"Get a dog. You'll never find another Fiona."

"Let's just go hunting."

Carol was confused by the conversation but assumed he just didn't feel like relaying a one night stand to his friend, and that seemed fair to her. She knew nothing about him really, so she decided to let it go.

She went for a walk after lunch to get some fresh air and check out the walking path Cecilia had mentioned.

The farmhouse had an apple orchard out back, a barn, fields full of wheat and a wooded area she wanted to check out.

She walked the path and looked up at the gray sky. The feeling of mild regret at being so intimate with a man she probably wouldn't see after that weekend crept in as she expected but she didn't let it overwhelm her.

She walked until her feet hurt before heading back through the trees and she saw Merle and Martinez coming back a few miles across a field.

They were driving Merle's truck and had a deer in the back.

When she got back to the farmhouse, she said hello to Cecilia in the front lobby as she was congratulating Martinez on his kill.

She waited for Merle to acknowledge her but he didn't, and it stung a little, so she proceeded up to her room.

That evening she was persuaded down for a glass of wine with Cecilia and was starting to more fully regret her indiscretion the night before.

"Are you having a nice time?" Cecilia asked.

"Perfect. The walk was just what I needed, and I'm getting a lot of reading done."

The new couple arrived while she was out walking and were sat in the main area as well. Cecilia was being kept busy by constant requests from the new couple, so Carol used it as a reason to go to her room early. She didn't really want to be very social after what happened.

"I have a little headache, so I think I'm going to take a Tylenol and turn in early but the wine was heaven, thank you."

"Goodnight, dear. Sleep well."

/

Carol was only spending one more night after this, but she wanted to avoid Merle. Something told her that it had been a bad decision for her. She knew it was just sex, but it was too hard for her to separate sex from emotions. She'd never been a casual sex kind of person.

She took a long bath, lit a few scented candles she'd brought and curled up in bed to finish her book. Every time she thought of Shane and his new woman, Merle dismissing her in the lobby or relationships, in general, she tried to push the thoughts away.

With only the bedside lamp and candles, it was dim and cozy, so she drifted off to sleep in no time.

She was startled awake by a knock at the door, and when she checked her phone, she groaned at the late hour wondering why Cecilia would be knocking past 11 p.m.

She got out of bed and staggered to the door only to find that it was Merle.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Can I come in?" he asked, and despite all her better judgment, she said yes.

Carol was always the good girl that made smart decisions, but when it came to this man, she couldn't say no.

She'd compartmentalized the entire association so that she could be with him and tell herself it was just this weekend, just for fun, just a fling.

She moved back, and he entered the room like a high wind.

The moment the door closed, he turned to her, and she was pressed to the door.

He kissed her hard like he'd been waiting years to touch her and pulled her leg up high around his hip, thrusting her against the door.

She didn't know what was going on or why she wasn't screaming at him for not saying hello to her properly, but she soon forgot all about it.

He tore at her robe and pushed it down her arms.

"I'm sorry about before," he panted, kissing her neck and grabbing at her hips.

She didn't answer; she couldn't compose a coherent sentence.

"It's really complicated with Martinez...I can explain."

"OK...but later..." she whined, reaching down to grope him through his tight jeans.

He bit his lower lip and moaned deep in his chest then leaned his face in next to her neck.

Carol wanted to be naughty and make him squirm; she wanted to take all night to be with him. If it was going to be only that weekend, then she wanted to leave no stone unturned.


	4. Chapter 4

_**^Part 4** _

Carol worked on the buttons of his flannel shirt and tore it open. Carol kissed down his neck and licked his nipple, pulling him closer with her greedy hands on his waist.

"Oh hell, sugar...Mmmm!"

He apparently liked it, so she kept it up, moving her tongue from one nipple to the other, sucking softly and teasing her tongue in circles around it.

He held her face in his hand, and she looked up into his eyes as she moved slowly down his body.

Her hands worked on his belt, and he looked weak with desire for her.

Carol liked the power she was wielding and just this once she wanted to go overboard; she'd probably never see him again.

She pulled her shirt over her head and took her bra off. The light was bright, but she had zero intentions of turning it off.

She wanted to see his face as she sucked him off.

Carol pulled the fly of his jeans open and eyed his tighty whities with hunger in her stare.

She had to pull hard on the dangerously tight jeans to get to his cock and then he was all hers.

Merle kept trying to touch her back and even once tried to pull her to her feet, but he soon relented when she turned up the heat to 10.

She ran her face back and forth across the front of his underwear, and he growled desperately. She'd read about a woman doing this once in erotica that she frequently looked at and it worked like a charm.

She had him in the palm of her hand, and she loved it. She felt like the furthest thing from a shy librarian, and that was just what she wanted. She stripped him bare and continued the assault.

Carol licked from his thighs up to the middle of his chest, deliberately allowing her nipples to brush over his dick as she moved.

"Where is this coming from?" he panted. "I thought you were sweet and innocent."

"I am, but you're making me want to be bad."

She licked her hand and took his dick and began to jerk him off, nice and slow.

She kissed up his thigh and licked his balls as her hand worked him into oblivion.

"You're something else, woman...Mmmm..."

He never took his eyes from hers until she sank her mouth down on his dick, then his eyes rolled back in his head.

She was a little aggressive and worked her hand and mouth together, dragging him under her control.

"Jesus...Mmmm...Carol..."

Carol broke it up into strong and rapid sucking, gentle licking and teasing and right back to more aggression.

He was falling apart, and his balls were pulled up high like he was moments away from cumming.

"Stop...stop..." he moaned.

She was pulled down to the ground where he stripped her bare as fast as he could and bowed down over her body to taste every inch of her.

"There's so much I wanna tell you..." he moaned, licking just below her navel and holding her waist.

"After...just give me everything...all that you have, Merle."

He nudged her knees further apart, and she could feel her thighs trembling again with anticipation.

She felt his hands slide under her ass, and then he moved in close to use his mouth on her.

"Tell me you want me," he pleaded.

She could hear a desperation in his voice; he needed to feel needed too.

"I want you, Merle...so badly...all over me..."

He held her open thighs and ran his tongue from side to side and from her outer to her inner lips so evil and slow.

She was starting to crack the moment she imagined him inside her again. It felt depraved to admit it, but her body was hungry for his dick.

He reached both arms up between her open legs, spreading them wider and took her breasts in his big hands teasing his fingertips over her nipples as he continued to please her with his tongue. She felt it in every cell; his massive arms were holding her thighs apart, and his fingertips were ghosting over her nipples as he ran his wet lips over her clit again and again.

"Oh...fuck me!" she cried out. "Jesus Christ!"

She grabbed his head and rolled her hips wantonly toward his face. There was no way around it, no pretty way to put it; she was fucking his mouth with all she had.

There was no real recovery time as she instructed him to sit back against the bed on the floor. He reached into the pocket of his jeans and took care of the safety aspect of their tryst in record time.

She threw her leg over his lap and sank slowly down on his dick feeling it press against her front wall, stroking her sweet spot so good she almost sobbed with pleasure.

"Ride it, cowgirl," he teased, and she went with it as suggested.

Her hips moved in full circles, taking him in and letting him half way out. Her forehead dropped to his shoulder with sweet weakness, hunger, and sexual gluttony.

Carol didn't know sex could be this way, that it could drive you insane and make you someone else for the hour you were doing it. She was possessed and desperate, and like an addict seeking oblivion, she couldn't seem to get enough.

His strong hands took both ass cheeks and squeezed hard pulling her down faster and harder on his dick, and it was off the charts in no time.

"Jesus, woman!" he moaned, laying his face between her breasts and covering her chest in sweat from his forehead.

He kept one hand on her ass and used the other on her back to pull her breasts to his hungry mouth. By the time he caught her right nipple with his mouth and tongue, they were almost ready to fall apart at the seams.

Out of nowhere he lifted her up and lay her back on the floor and came down next to her. The leg closest to him was pulled up high on his shoulder, and he slid into her from a sideways position. She looked back over her shoulder and their eyes locked as he pulled her face to his to kiss her. He fucked her fast and hard, and she could hardly keep a single thought in her head, it was all adrenaline and sexual heat.

His eyes burned into hers, and it's like they could read each other's minds, or at least that's how it felt. He held her mouth to his by the back of her neck, and her tongue filled his mouth as his dick filled her tight heat.

He teased her clit gently as he drilled into her and

then it happened, just as it so rarely ever does, simultaneously.

Cumming in unison felt so appropriate for the best sexual encounter of her entire life, and he wrapped both arms around her waist as they panted, cried out and he fucked her as hard as he could.


	5. Chapter 5

_**^Part 5** _

He was almost too good to be something she could bring back to her world, like a magical planet where all the sweetest fruits would rot if brought back to earth.

He received a text as they cuddled afterward and had to leave swiftly before she ever got the explanation she was hoping for.

"We need to talk tomorrow but...I just have to go right now," he said, pulling his shirt over his head.

"OK."

She couldn't help feeling like she was being taken for a ride but tried not to look hurt.

"You're staying one more night, right?" he asked as he stopped at the door.

"That's the plan."

"I don't have time to explain it now, but we'll talk tomorrow," he said, coming back toward the bed to kiss her again quickly.

"It's a little hard not to feel like you're ashamed of me," she uttered.

"No, it's nothing to do with you, I promise."

With that, he was gone, and she flopped back on the bed feeling sexually fulfilled like she never knew possible and yet mentally fucked like she never saw coming.

/

The next morning Carol was up at dawn and decided to walk the trail to get her mind off of her new issues which had only replaced her old issues.

The sky was bright, and she walked with a new spring in her step, her mind flashing back to the sensation of him deep inside her. There was absolutely nothing like the way he touched her, and she ached for more already. The modest librarian who could normally have sex once a week and be well satisfied wanted this cowboy all over her every single night.

She needed to know what the issue was with Martinez but couldn't get her mind around how Merle having sex with her could have anything to do with him.

She got back to the farmhouse just as Merle and Martinez were finishing up breakfast and he nodded to her with a half smile which was better than nothing she supposed.

"Hey, Cecilia," she said cheerily on her way up the stairs.

"Carol, honey! I'm making something special tonight if you wanted to be down in the dining room at 6."

"Sounds lovely, thank you," she nodded, her foot up on the first step and only half turned back to her.

"If you want to be alone that's fine too, just let me know."

"No, I'd love to come down," she smiled. "You really are the best chef around; Jacqui was right."

"She flatters me," Cecilia shrugged.

Merle and Martinez were standing nearby at the counter, and she said she'd see Cecilia later before heading up the steps to spend some time relaxing.

Carol was finishing her first book and contemplating starting on the next when she heard voices next door again.

"Where's that sweater you found?" Merle was asking.

"I took it down to Cece; I figured maybe she had a lost and found or something."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"Just wondering where it went."

"So, I'm thinking of proposing to Karen."

"Yeah? That's good; you should do it."

"I think she's been waiting for me to ask."

"It's been a while, so probably."

"Remember when you proposed to Fiona at the theater? She never saw that coming."

"Of course I remember."

"What's your problem these days? You wanna forget about her or something?"

"No, but I can't live in the past either. I lived with it every day for the last six months she was alive and then the past three years. I just can't wallow in it anymore."

"Fine...just let it all go then if that's easier for you! Go meet someone else and get married like she never even existed."

"Hey...I'm not trying to forget about her."

"Sounds like it to me."

Martinez seemed emotional, and she was dumbfounded and confused with her ear pressed against the wall trying to figure it all out.

"You swear you aren't seeing anyone?"

"I'm not seeing anyone...can we just go hunting for crying out loud?"

"Fuck it...yeah. Sorry."

"It's OK."

/

Carol spent the afternoon reading and playing music in her room, trying to forget about his touch and his eyes.

She turned the music up in an attempt to drown out the thoughts, but the playlist only made it worse when July Talk came on. Strange Habits was the last song she needed to hear, but she was in the tub, and her iPod was beside the bed.

_**Love's gone, but we're teasing now** _

_**You don't forget that kind of thing** _

_**I grab your hand because it's easy** _

_**And I miss that trouble that you bring** _

_**For all the wrong reasons** _

_**For all the wrong reasons** _

_**Show up at your door** _

_**For all the wrong reasons** _

_**For all the wrong reasons** _

_**Clothes fall to the floor** _

A persistent knocking could be heard at her door by late afternoon, and she rolled toward the shower wall to ignore it, but it wouldn't stop.

"Carol?"

The voice was a little distant, but it was definitely him. Carol wanted to let him in and throw him on the bed; she wanted to hate-fuck him and cry.

The knocking got louder, and she growled, pulling herself out of the hot water and grabbing a pure white bath sheet to wrap around her body.

"What?" she asked bluntly as she opened the door.

"Hey. Can we talk?"

"Talk? Or fuck?" she growled.

"Huh?"

"I don't know what you're playing at here but just to inform you, the walls are paper thin."

"Jesus."

"Look..." she sighed. "You never made me any promises. In fact, we've hardly even held a proper conversation, but I can't do this. As much as I still want to drag you in here, this just isn't something I can live with. I can't be nothing to you and still do this."

"Can I please explain?" he said, leaning in toward her with his hand on the door frame.

She needed to hear what he had to say. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she needed an explanation.

She moved back to let him in, still holding onto the towel around her body.

Merle sat down on the edge of her bed and looked up at her face.

"I'm really sorry about everything; it's kind of complicated."

Carol didn't really want to hear excuses; if she was being kept a secret, then she figured he should just say so.

"You don't want anyone to know what happened between us, that's not very complicated," she said softly. "I wasn't expecting you to run out and tell the world, but I didn't know it would be top secret."

"You probably didn't need this after what happened with your ex; I know that."

"You helped me forget, but then gave me new things to think about. It's OK, Merle. We really don't know each other."

"I was hoping we could get to know each other, though."

"Secretly? How is that supposed to work? I heard you tell Martinez that you aren't seeing anyone. I know we aren't actually dating or anything but if you won't even tell your best friend then how can we get to know each other?"

"He's not my best friend exactly. He's my brother in law, or at least he was."


	6. Chapter 6

_**^Part 6** _

Suddenly it was crystal clear, and everything fit into place.

"That's why he..." she uttered.

"Yes. He's still not over her death; it's been really hard for him with his depression. Last year he even tried to kill himself over it and...I just didn't know how to tell him."

"Is he like this every time you see someone new?" she asked.

Carol felt very sorry for him now.

"That's the thing; I haven't seen anyone since she died. I could never just make myself do it. I wanted to ask you out when I first met you here but I probably would have chickened out. If you hadn't ended up in my bed, I don't think I ever would have had the guts to try."

"I'm sorry, Merle...I just thought you were playing with me. I shouldn't have assumed that."

"After just getting cheated on it makes sense that you couldn't trust right away."

"What a mess," she sighed.

"I talked to him when we went hunting today, and he knows about us now. It was hard, and there was some yelling, but he gets it now. He knows it's not right to expect me to be alone forever and that I'm not trying to forget she was ever here. Is all this too much for you?" he asked.

"Too much?"

"Too much for you to give us a shot. Is all this drama with my past more than you want to deal with? I'll understand if it is."

"You really want to try and make this work?" she smiled.

"Don't you?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I can't resist those eyes."

Merle grinned and reached out his hands to lay them on her waist, pulling her closer to him.

She couldn't resist holding his head against her chest and closing her eyes. It felt right to be with him, and his reasons all made sense to her.

"Don't you live on a ranch, though?" she asked. "I live in the city."

"I have a place in the city too," he said, starting to pull the towel open.

"You have two homes?" she inquired with a frown of confusion. Carol never knew anyone with two houses before.

"Three, I have a place at the lake too. It's a tiny old cabin, but it's technically a house. My place in the city is just a condo."

"What are you, rich or something?"

"I'm comfortable."

He removed the towel and tossed it on the floor as he began to kiss her belly right in front of his mouth.

"Jesus," she sighed.

He pulled her onto his lap, and she straddled his thighs and kissed him feverishly.

He lay back on the bed and in no time she was being pulled under him, and his clothes were torn from his body by her and himself.

He pulled her hips up off the bed and thrust himself against her already wet lips and groaned desperately.

He teased her over and over with just the tip, sliding back and forth, up and down her slit and entering her only inches before easing out again.

Carol rested on her elbows and let her legs fall open as she watched him use his perfect dick to drive her insane.

"Lemme have it," she pleaded.

"Tell me how bad you want it."

"I'm starving for it, Merle...feed me," she whined softly.

His hand came to rest on the headboard as he gave in and slid his throbbing cock into her, making her back arch high off the patchwork quilt.

"Oh God yes...Mmmm..." she repeated.

"Is that what you needed?" he moaned.

"You're just what I needed?"

"I made you forget about him?" he grinned.

"About who?" she giggled.

"That's right...you just think of us now," he answered, leaning over to kiss her.

Merle would never get over the luck of her wandering into his room that night and tried not to think of how much longer he would have been alone otherwise. Finding the love of his life twice in a lifetime felt like more luck than one man should ever have, so he decided not to question it.

_**##########################** _

"So how did it go?" Jacqui asked.

She had to call when her curiosity got the best of her by the end of the weekend.

"Easy as pie," Cecilia chuckled."I sat them in front of the fire, let it slip that they were both available, left a good bottle of wine on the table, and that's all she wrote! I didn't do much at all really."

"Seriously? They're interested in each other already?"

"Interested? Honey, they were knockin' boots all weekend!"

Jacqui laughed herself silly. Merle was about the sweetest guy she'd ever known, she met him and his wife years ago at her Aunt Cecilia's and had always felt bad for him since his wife had passed away. It only made sense to introduce them and just see what might happen.

"You've got good matchmaking instincts, Jacqui. I think these two are gonna go the distance."

"Yeah? How can you tell?"

"I can just sense it. Merle hasn't looked this happy in years, not since long before Fiona got sick. Also, they just left here together and said something about going back to his place in the city."

"I can't wait to call her. This is so exciting," Jacqui squealed.

Jacqui would have just set them up traditionally but Merle was being standoffish about dating again, and Carol would have overthought it and gotten herself all nervous. It turned out she was right to just let nature take its course.

"You'll want to wait until morning I think. If those two are keeping up the trend, they'll be getting busy again tonight. If I'd known he had this kind of stamina, I might have snapped him up myself!"

"Aunt Cecilia, you're terrible!"

"Hey, I may be getting up there but I ain't dead."

_**~ The End ~** _


End file.
